


Worlds Apart

by ReyAndor19



Series: After Mando 8: That Cara Dune/Din Djardin series that no one asked for [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: But its for Cara, Cara is lonely, Din breaks the Mandalorian law, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Which is every Star Wars romance ever, so it works out, they simultaneously love each other and want to kill each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Din travels the galaxy trying to keep the kid safe from bounty hunters, while Cara moves to the quiet fishing village on Sorgan. And though his life on the run keeps him busy, he always manages to find time to call her.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: After Mando 8: That Cara Dune/Din Djardin series that no one asked for [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Worlds Apart

“Hey Mando,” Cara said, trying to keep her voice casual. She squinted, trying to make out his features. The hologram’s fuzzy picture flickered at random intervals, but it was the best she could find. “How’s the little womp rat?”

“He’s fine,” Din’s reply was muffled by the helmet he always wore. Well...almost always. 

”Is now a good time?”

“Yeah. The kid’s asleep, so we should be able to talk for a little while.”

She held back a smile and forced herself to sound as if this were a professional chat. “So how are _you_ doing?”

”Fine as always.”

”No more run-ins with any more bounty hunters?”

”Thankfully none.”

”Anything even remotely interesting?”

”Nothing,” he said. Finally, _finally,_ he reached up and removed his helmet. Cara knew that all Mandalorians were forbidden from taking their helmets off. If one did decide to take it off in the presence of another, they would never be allowed to put it on again. It was risky to talk like this, but so far they had been lucky. 

“So,” she said with a grin.

”So,” he replied, waiting. 

She sighed. “Okay, I’ll admit it. I miss both of you way too much, mostly you, and I’ve been counting the days until you said you two could come.” Din smiled triumphantly before his expression turned serious. 

“I miss you too Cara. And so does the kid.”

”You know you could protect him just as well on Sorgan. Winta misses him a lot. And you’d have help from me.”

”And you know that I can’t come to Sorgan. Someone will always be after us, and I can’t lead them straight to you and the rest of the village.” 

“Yeah, but... You’re absolutely sure you’ll be here in five days?”

”If we’re lucky, maybe even four.”

”Alright. I’ll be waiting right here.”

”We’ll be there before you know it, Cara. I promise.”

”See ya Mando,” she said, and he disappeared. Cara gazed pathetically at the spot where his face had been moments ago, wishing he would just come back already. It was torture, how they could be side by side yet worlds apart. To his credit, they talked whenever Din was free, which was almost never given the fact that nearly every bounty hunter in the galaxy was after him. And of course, the kid. But she loved him anyway, and he loved her back. And Din would be coming to visit in five days. For now, that was enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is now officially a series! To continue the Cara/Mando Post-Episode 8 story, check out We’re Home!


End file.
